Creatures of the Wind
by moonshadow
Summary: When Jareth's brother, Nicoli contacts Sarah for some information, the Goblin King finds himself having to make a difficult decision.


**_Creatures of the Wind_,**

  
  


Jareth, King of the Goblins sat alone. His gaze was that of quiet restlessness and it rested on nothing in his magnificent throne room. Instead, it seemed as though he was watching something far away. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he slammed one gloved hand on the arm of his throne. Things in the Underground had changed since she had come and gone. Since she had beaten him and left with that little brat. Jareth gritted his teeth, unaware of the thunder that echoed around the castle as he did so. He barely noticed when the door to his throne room swung open and a goblin entered, running quickly towards him. 

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! He's…" the goblin stopped before him and tried to catch its breath, "…Your brother sire, he's coming up here and he won't stay when we told him." The goblin glanced at Jareth, its eyes full of fear. 

Jareth's brow furrowed, "Did you say my brother is here?" he asked. 

The goblin nodded miserably. 

"I thought I told you I was to have absolutely no visitors." 

"Yes sire, he…forced himself in and he's on his way." 

Jareth rolled his eyes and stood, his midnight black cape surrounding his tall frame like a soft whisper. The goblin stood before him, mesmerized. It was only when it felt the toe of Jareth's boot connect with its side that the goblin got moving. 

"Go do something useful." Jareth said vehemently as the goblin scurried out of the room, it barely missed colliding with another pair of boots as Jareth's brother walked into the room. But this time the goblin paid no attention to the tall man, but ran out of the room without another glance. Jareth's brother looked much like the Goblin King himself, tall and fey-like. But he also had an easy presence the King did not share. He walked forward through the throne room, a large grin on his smooth face. 

"Well Jareth, it has been quite a long time!" Nicoli said. 

Jareth frowned, "Yes, I had hoped that you wouldn't return." He turned and poured two goblets of spiced wine and handed one to Nicoli. 

"Well that's not very cordial." 

"It wasn't meant to be. Why aren't you with one of your girls? They always seem to want you around." 

Nicoli went on as if he hadn't heard, "Well I had just heard of your recent episode from last year and just thought I'd stop by to see how my big brother was doing. I have been away too long." 

"What episode is that?" Jareth asked, hoping that it wasn't what he was thinking. 

"Why that whole Sarah thing that everyone's talking about. Why, it was just the biggest gossip last season and I just wanted to get the real scoop from you." Nicoli stopped talking as he saw the look on Jareth's face, a mixture of rage and disgust. Nicoli took a step back, "Now Jareth, really, there's no reason to be so upset about it." 

"Get out of my castle." 

"I just wanted to know…" 

"Get out." 

"Don't be unreasonable…" 

"Out. Now." 

Nicoli loved to play games with his brother but he could tell that Jareth was not playing with him. "Alright Jareth, I'm leaving, don't get so hot." He turned and walked out of the throne room his mind spinning in various directions. What was it about this human that would make his usually easy brother so angry? 

After his brother left, Jareth sat back down on his throne contemplating the conversation. Why did he get so mad when Nicoli had mentioned her name? And why couldn't he, King of the Goblins, force himself to even think her name? 

"Sarah." He said to the empty room. There was no response. He repeated it again. There, nothing happened. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, what are we going to do about you?" He continued to think in silence as an idea formed. She wouldn't get away with humiliating him and leaving him as she had one year ago. What a fool he had been, locking himself up in his castle all this time. The confrontation with Nicoli had only cleared matters for him. He would not be a laughingstock in his own kingdom while he still lived. He had done more for that ungrateful girl than any other being anywhere. And she would not get away with refusing him so easily.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

Sarah Williams stood in her room. The shirt just didn't look right with the pants she was wearing. She pulled to shirt over her head and threw it on the wooden floor. Tonight was a big deal and she wanted to look just right. Her first date, she couldn't believe it. And her parents really seemed okay with the idea. Although Tom wasn't really the most handsome guy, not like…Sarah forced her thoughts to change direction, he was really nice and treated her well. Sarah threw down yet another selection of clothing and groaned. She wouldn't find anything! And she only had two hours before Tom came. Sarah plopped down on her bed. 

"Well, I can sympathize with my brother's frustrations." A well-cultured male voice spoke from the corner of her room. Sarah let out a small scream and turned around. A tall man stood in her room, dressed in breeches and loose fitting shirt. She would have mistaken him for Jareth, but this man looked younger and more carefree than the Goblin King. Sarah didn't realize for a few moments that she was still only dressed in her underwear. She quickly grabbed her blanket and pulled it around herself. 

"Who are you?" she asked. Before the stranger could reply there was a knock on her door. 

"Sarah honey, are you okay?" her step-mother's voice called in worriedly "I thought I heard you scream." 

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I just thought I saw a mouse…It was nothing." 

"Okay…I'll have your father call an exterminator tomorrow." Cynthia was more talking to herself and she walked down the hallway. 

"Quick thinking. I like that." The man smiled at her, and Sarah, stood, carefully wrapping the blanket around her. 

"Okay, now tell me who you are and what you're doing here. 'Cause next time I'm really going to scream." 

The man chuckled, "I am Nicoli, prince of the Underground. And am I correct you are Sarah Williams?" 

"Your Jareth's son?" 

This time Nicoli laughed out loud, "No, my love, I am his brother." My love? What was this guy playing at? "I don't care who you are. I'm done with the Goblin King and his family. So if you don't mind I have a date in two hours and need to get ready." 

"Well I just saw my brother and I wanted to talk to you." 

Sarah felt her interest flicker but tried not to let it show. He talked to Jareth about her? "What have you got to say?" 

"I just wanted to talk. How about a little dinner?" He reached for her. 

Sarah began to feel quite strange as Nicoli took her hand. Why shouldn't she trust him? She thought dreamily. He was so nice and all he wanted to do was talk. She loved to talk. 

"Yes just let me get dressed." 

"No need." 

Sarah looked down at herself and she was wearing a dainty blue and white frock. Still holding Nicoli's hand she turned around to see her wall had become a vast meadow. Soft grass bounded in the wind and beautiful flowers like she had never seen swept across the plain. Sarah walked onto the grass that smelled like sweet honey and felt her head begin to clear with one breath of the fragrant air. Where was she and why had she agreed to come with this person? She turned and of course, her room was gone. The sun was shining brightly in this place and as she turned she saw Nicoli standing there. 

"Okay, take me back." She demanded, "That wasn't fair." 

Nicoli nodded, "Yes you're right, that wasn't right of me, but if I hadn't persuaded you, you wouldn't have come would you?" 

"Of course not!" 

He spread his hands "There you go. And now that you're here you might as well eat with me and let me have that talk." 

"So you're not going to let me go back until I talk to you?" 

"Nope." 

"And all you want is to talk?" 

"Sweetheart, if I had wanted something else, do you think I would have gone through all of this trouble?" 

"My name is Sarah." 

"Yes dear I know it is." He motioned his hand and a large table piled with food on it appeared beside them, "Now eat then we shall talk." 

Reluctantly, Sarah sat down and nibbled on the food. All she had to do was talk to this guy and he'd let her go. And she had to admit this wasn't so bad. At least Nicoli was easy to talk to, and he didn't make her stomach drop like his older brother did whenever he looked at her. So she would talk to him and then go home. She didn't know that she would never go home again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

Jareth was a little more than stunned when he arrived at Sarah's home only to find the police there. He flew down to the open window of Sarah's bedroom where Sarah's stepmother and her father were speaking to the police. He ruffled his white feathers and listened intently. 

"I heard her scream, and she said it was a mouse." The stepmother said, almost a little guiltily. "I didn't think there was someone in here…with her. Oh, James, I hope she's alright." She clutched her husband's hand and he patted it gently, his face drawn. 

The policeman spoke, writing quickly down on a notepad as he did so, "So you said you heard a man laughing and then nothing?" 

"Yes, I ran back to see who was in there and when I opened the door she was just gone." 

"Well folks, we can't file a missing persons report until she has been missing for more than 48 hours. In the meantime I'd say it's safe to say she just ran off with one of her friends. You know how teen's are." 

Jack Williams nodded, "Yes officer, we appreciate your help, please, just look out for my daughter and if you find her, give us a call immediately." 

The officer shook Jack's hand, "What I'd recommend was calling all of her friends and seeing if she's at their house." 

The talk continued but Jareth was no longer listening as his dark eyes darted across the room, his eyes spotted something that gave his heart a lurch, although he wouldn't admit why. He saw the unmistakable footprints of his brother on the floor of Sarah's bedroom. Outlined in magic that the mortals could not see. Quickly, Jareth took wing and headed back to the Underground where he would find that womanizing brother of his and promptly kill him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

"So that's it." Sarah said as she finished her story. 

"You said the words and he sent you back?" Nicoli asked. 

"Well of course he did, that was the key." 

"Yes, of course." Said the Goblin King's brother, silently contemplating his fragrant pipe that curled smoke lazily into the darkening sky. His silence seemed quite odd to Sarah. 

They were sitting on the grass in the meadow that Nicoli called Dreymore. Sarah sat comfortably a few feet from him. After the initial kidnapping thing, Nicoli hadn't turned out to be that bad of a guy. He just wanted to know about her and Toby being in the labyrinth. He had been fascinated and asked questions but most of all, he had completely believed her. Sarah found that refreshing since she couldn't tell anyone back home about her adventure. 

"So can I go back now?" Sarah asked, not sure she really wanted to leave Dreymore, and the Underground, but most of all, she couldn't help thinking that Jareth was around somewhere. Near perhaps. 

"If that's your wish. Of course." Nicoli stood and offered Sarah a hand up. Just as she rose she saw the most incredible vision of a white owl descending before them and shifting into Jareth. He stood silently, the light of magic slowly fading from him. Sarah was shocked by the rage on his finely chiseled face. The rage melted quickly from his features into the sardonic look Sarah was familiar with. She questioned if she had actually seen it there. 

"So Nicoli, I see you've been introduced to Sarah." He spoke the words evenly but Sarah could tell that he was hardly as relaxed as his words. She realized she still had her hand within Nicoli's and pulled it away as if he were fire. Jareth's eyes followed her movement and he smiled mockingly. He approached her and stood inches from her, his face lowered to hers. Sarah stopped breathing as she gazed into Jareth's eyes. Suddenly he laughed, his voice harsh. 

"Well what have you two been up to?" He lifted the empty goblets of wine from the ground beside them and promptly dropped them back onto the grass. "A little romantic dinner?" 

Nicoli stepped forward, "Jareth, we weren't doing anything. I just wanted to talk to her about you that's all." 

"Of course, that's the most obvious course that one does think of isn't it." Jareth attempted to reign in his anger. He would kill his brother, then her. 

Sarah spoke up, "Jareth I was just going home." 

"I see, after a little fun its back home to Mommy and Daddy and baby brother, and your simple little life. Well not this time my pet. I have let this go on too long. You will regret that you ever stepped into the Underground again." Jareth waved his hand at Sarah, not allowing the twisting of his stomach stop him. "Have fun princess." 

Sarah had only a moment before the ground beneath her simply disappeared. She screamed as she began to fall into the darkness, and she fell for a long time.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

"Jareth, you idiot! What have you done? I was telling the truth!" 

Jareth spun around on his brother, "I'm not a fool Nicoli, 'We were just talking', 'We weren't doing anything." He mimicked Nicoli, " Do not play games with me brother, because I can play them too, and I am far better at it than you. And as soon as I am finished with her no where you go will be far enough to escape me." With those words the Goblin King disappeared. 

"Dammit!" Nicoli yelled and searched for Sarah in his mind. She was far below the ground. He willed himself to see her and then he too, disappeared. 

Jareth flew high above the ground, his mind working furiously. She had been there with his brother, holding that bastard's hand. In his kingdom! He had never been so angered. What a fool he had been, slaving over the thought of her the past year. Her purity, her grace, her naïve strength. All of that had been an illusion. Greater than any he could have conjured. She was like every other female he had come in contact with. But she would not disgrace him again. This time she and his brother would pay. Dearly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

Sarah hit the rock ground with a hearty thump that knocked the wind out of her for a few moments. After the initial gasping she looked around. The hallway she appeared to have landed in was made of smooth stone. Large black torches lined the walls. They gave off little light, and even less heat, Sarah thought as she rubbed her hands over her arms. 

"Well looks like I'm back." She thought. "I don't know why Jareth would think me and his brother were…" She considered that, "And why would he get so mad about it even if we were? Figures, arrogant man, just like a every other male." 

Well, she decided she'd better get walking. Sarah stood up and began to walk what she supposed would be North. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and she turned around expecting Jareth to be there. She was relieved (disappointed?) to see Nicoli. 

"I'm sorry about this mess." He said. 

Sarah shrugged, "Well, I don't blame you, its that monster you have for a brother. I mean I don't understand why he would think that you and I…" she felt herself begin to blush. "Well you know." 

Nicoli nodded, "Well I have a reputation with woman. Not a very respectable one if you know what I mean." 

"Well still, he didn't even listen to me!" 

"I know, Jareth can be quick to anger at times. But don't worry, I'll help you out." 

"I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything, but since you are his brother can't you just get us out of here?" 

"I'm only the Prince of the Underground. I cannot go against the King's wishes." 

Sarah nodded, she had expected as much, "Well, okay, so where to?" 

"I'll say we go North." He started in the opposite direction Sarah had chosen, "That' s the quickest way to the Castle." 

"North it is." Sarah followed Nicoli down into the corridor and soon they were lost in the shadows 

Nicoli let the darkness hide the perplexity that he felt. What was wrong with Jareth? Could his reputed cold brother actually feel for Sarah? He certainly seemed to feel something for her. Was it possible that he even loved this human girl? For the time being that was the only solution to explain Jareth's odd behavior. 

He glanced over at Sarah whose gaze was fixed forward, her lips set in determination. And what did Sarah feel for Jareth? He remembered the look she had given Jareth when he had found them in Dreymore, and that had not been the look of loathing she claimed to feel for him. So if all of this was only a big misunderstanding how could he fix it?  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

Jareth watched Nicoli and Sarah wander through the Underground' s massive cave system. He watched Sarah's face and wondered what she was thinking. She looked so very like he remembered her that his heart gave a painful twinge at the sight. 

Nicoli walked beside her, and Jareth's eyes narrowed. His brother had always been the one to get women. Jareth had never minded that fact until now. Of course his brother would help Sarah, just as she had received help last time, and if they succeeded Nicoli would continue to use Sarah until she bored him and then toss her aside ready for the next conquest. Jareth tossed the crystal he held down onto the stone ground and watched it shatter. 

"Why her Nicoli? Just because she defeated me? She will not defeat me again. And neither will you." 

Jareth began to pace up and down the throne room , and went through all of his traps for the most deadly. The one he knew that even Nicoli would not be able to help Sarah out of. Laughing, Jareth pulled out another crystal and began to watch the two companions as they made their way to his castle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

Nicoli had come up with a plan. And he was scared of it. Not only was it dangerous but it also required trusting Jareth. He stopped so suddenly that Sarah ran into his back. 

"What is it Nicoli?" she asked. 

He turned around and grabbed her wrists, hard, "Nothing that I can't fix Sarah." He said to her, and laughed. 

"Nicoli! You're hurting me, stop!" Sarah attempted to wrench her wrists free, her heart beginning to pound. 

"You thought that I would help you and not expect anything in return? Well you really are as naïve as Jareth said you were. I always have my way with women, even if they don't want me to." He forced his lips on her own and made it look as violent as possible, occasionally letting her screaming break through. 

Nicoli forced her down onto the ground. And conjured a shroud around them that Jareth would not, be able to penetrate with his crystals. 

Sarah was panic stricken as Nicoli forced her onto the hard stone. She attempted to fight back but Nicoli's arms were like iron. Finally she said the one thing that came to her mind. 

"Jareth help me!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

"Jareth help me!" her cry made Jareth spring into action. Before he had watched the spectacle with a sort of unbelieving paralysis. He rose out of his throne and thought of the caves where Sarah was and in a matter of seconds he had disappeared. 

He couldn't quite see what was going on. Sarah and Nicoli seemed to be covered with the black shroud that he had seen from his crystal. 

"Sarah!" he cried. 

"Jareth!" he heard her voice rise from the darkness. 

Without a moments hesitation, and without a thought to using any magic, Jareth jumped into the blackness. He heard only silence and suddenly he felt a body beneath him. Sarah, she was very still. He reached over and clutched at her, silently hoping that she was not hurt. He pulled her to his chest. 

"Sarah." He whispered her name. The darkness around them lifted and he saw her beautiful face, still and very white. He searched her body for wounds. 

"Sarah." His voice choked as he kissed her forehead. He felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheek and he glanced up sharply at her face. Her eyes had opened and she was gazing at him as though she had never seen him. 

"Jareth," she said, "You came to help me." His face was only inches from hers and she could feel his strong arms cradling her. 

Jareth looked down at her, "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, what happened? Where is Nicoli?" she shuddered as she spoke his name and Jareth tightened his grip on her. 

"I don't know but when I find him, he will not live to see another day." He realized how tightly he was holding her and let his arms loose, suddenly self-conscious. 

Sarah sat up, close to the Goblin King and he would not meet her eyes. "Jareth, why did you come to help me?" 

Jareth finally looked up at her, "You called me, and I had to come. Sarah, I cannot think without you coming into my mind. I feel as if something that was once mine left when you did. And when I suspected you had become another of Nicoli's…" he trailed off, looking for the right words, "When I thought you were with him that made me crazy with jealousy. I've never felt that way before." 

Sarah digested that with some difficulty, he couldn't think without her? "I thought that I was just another game for you. After the Escher room when you told me to stay with you I thought you wanted me just because I gave you a challenge, like a toy." 

"Sarah, I offered you the world, my world, I wanted you to come with me and be my Queen. I have never done things for others as I have for you. No matter what I tried to give you, you would see me as nothing but some villain who had only evil intentions." 

"You mean you've never offered another girl to stay here with you?" 

"Never." 

Sarah reached over and clasped his hand. "Would you ask me again?"' 

Jareth gazed into her eyes, the eyes that had been his torment for so long and found them shining with warmth. For the first time since he could remember, the Goblin King was speechless. Finally, he found his tongue, "Sarah, will you stay here with me in the Underground as the Queen of the Goblins?" 

"Yes." 

Jareth pulled her to him and felt her kiss him back. It was as he knew it would be, sweet and soft. 

"Well isn't this touching." Nicoli said jokingly to Jareth's left. Jareth immediately stopped kissing Sarah and stood, facing his brother who seemed to be smiling like something was funny. 

"How dare you return to stand in my presence after what you've done." Jareth said. Sarah stood beside him. Watching Nicoli with a mistrusting gaze. 

"Brother, if you haven't guessed by now, that whole business was completely staged by yours truly. I did it to show you two how silly you were being." 

That was not what Jareth was expecting to hear, "Pardon?" 

"If it wasn't obvious to either of you that you love each other, at least I could tell. All you needed was something to prove it." 

"You mean, you weren't really trying to do anything to me?" Sarah asked incredulously. Of course he hadn't! All he had done was throw her on the ground and let her thrash around for a little while. 

"You think that I am that stupid?" He laughed good naturedly. 

Jareth grinned and threw his arm around Sarah, he began to laugh as well, and soon Sarah joined in. Still laughing, Jareth extended his hand and a crystal darted from his fingertips and hit Nicoli's stomach. Nicoli stopped laughing and doubled over as if he had been punched. 

"That's for kissing my future wife." Jareth said. 

"Point taken." Nicoli choked.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

It was one of the hardest things Sarah had ever done in her life. She sat down to write the letter again. The fifth one that night. Jareth entered the room and leaned over her shoulder kissing her soft cheek. 

"Hello darling, are you doing alright?" 

Sarah nodded and she put down her quill. "It's just so hard to tell your family you're leaving them in a letter. But I know that this is the best way." 

Jareth kissed her again, "You'll do fine, just write what's in your heart. I know they'll understand." 

That night Sarah was at the front of her house for the last time. She put the letter in the door. That morning her father would find the letter and after reading it, he would sit for a very long time, reading it over and over again. Finally he would call the police and tell them to stop looking. He would put away in his dresser and from time to time would look at it. 

_Dear Dad, _

I know you may not believe me when I tell you that I'm fine. But I am. I am more happy than I have ever been. Please give my love to Toby, and to Cynthia. I 

love you so much. 

Love, 

Sarah  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 

The wedding of Jareth and Sarah was the grandest affair that all of the Underground could remember. Sarah saw all of her friend's and although they were a little suspicious of the sudden marriage, their doubts were soon relieved by how in love Sarah and Jareth obviously were. 

That night in their bedchamber, the newlyweds had just walked in when Sarah turned to Jareth. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as the moon rose slowly over the Labyrinth. 

"I love you, Goblin King." She said 

"And I love you, Goblin Queen." 

"Jareth?" Sarah pulled out of Jareth's embrace and gazed into his eyes. "Nicoli seemed to think it was weird when you sent me back home the first time. Why?" 

Jareth contemplated this for a moment, "I truly didn't have to send you back." 

"What do you mean?" 

"When you summoned me it was as you said. I was only there to follow my part, play out the villain. But when I began to know you I no longer wanted to be that. I wanted to show you I was not just what you expected. However, no matter what I did you would not look at me differently. So after I asked you to stay, and well..."he searched for the words, "...I couldn't stand the thought of keeping you here, it would only have made what you thought I was true." 

Sarah held Jareth tightly, "Oh Jareth, I'm so sorry." 

The Goblin King kissed his wife's forehead, "It doesn't matter now. Now you and I have forever." He bent his head to kiss her. Sarah felt her head swim and her entire body heated up with desire. Jareth carried her over to their bed and gently laid her down. And for awhile there was no need for words. 

Afterwards, Jareth held his wife tightly and kissed her mussed up hair. She smiled into his face, her eyes radiant with love and happiness. 

"Jareth would you do something for me?" 

"Anything you ask." 

"Would you sing for me?" 

Jareth thought for a moment and began to sing, his voice as soft and clear as the moonlight that poured into their bedroom window. 

  


  


Love me, love me, love me, say you do 

Let me fly away with you 

For my love is like the wind, and wild is the wind 

Wild is the wind 

  


Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness 

Let the wind blow through your heart 

For wild is the wind, wild is the wind 

  


You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins 

You kiss me 

With your kiss my life begins 

You're spring to me, all things to me 

Don't you know, you're life itself! 

  


Like the leaf clings to the tree, 

Oh, my darling, cling to me 

For we're like creatures of the wind, 

and wild is the wind 

Wild is the wind 

  


Like the leaf clings to the tree, 

Oh, my darling, cling to me 

For we're like creatures in the wind, 

and wild is the wind 

  


Wild is the wind… 

  


The End   
  
  
  
_Note: Jareth, Sarah and all of the "Labyrinth" concepts are not my own and belong to Jim Henson. I only borrowed them to create what I hope was a decent piece of fanfiction._


End file.
